Preguntas de Media Noche
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: Calvera todavía no terminaba por acostumbrarse al cosmos que habitaba en ella, pero le sorprendía sus maravillas. Entre ellas, poder hablar con Kardia pese a la distancia. Sin embargo, el de Escorpio parecía arruinar la magia de ese poder al despertarla a media noche con preguntas extrañas.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no me pertenecen. Derechos a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.

**NdA:** Siempre escribo puro drama, así que en esta ocasión traté de escribir algo más humorístico (no muy segura del resultado, debo aceptar), pero me base en algo de doble sentido para ello. Lo cierto es que igual, ahora que releí el gaiden de Kardia no pude evitar pensar que hay muchas cosas que se dicen ahí que suenan graciosas en un contexto latinoamericano; con eso de que Kardia quería darle su calor a todos... xD

* * *

**.**

**Preguntas de Media Noche. **

**.**

—Ya te dije, Kardia. Mete sólo la punta.

—No entiendo, Calvera. ¿Cuál es el jodido chiste de este palote si sólo tengo que meter la puntita?

—Es para que te acomodes más, además si lo metes entero ¿Cómo lo vas a sacar después? Se va a atorar.

—Ugh, esto es muy difícil, Calvera. Mejor hubiera usado los dedos, ya sabes, con mi Aguja Escarlata.

Escuchó una leve carcajada ante su comentario.

—Sí, probablemente para alguien como tú, usar la Aguja Escarlata sería más sencillo que usar una aguja para tejer.

—¡La Aguja Escarlata es más práctica! ¡Y además es retráctil! —se excusó.

La mujer que en esos momentos se hallaba al otro lado del mundo, no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginarse el enredo en que el Kardia se encontraba, literalmente hablando.

—Yo no entiendo para qué estás tejiendo una bufanda, Kardia, si deben estar a mediados de primavera allá en Grecia —continuó su conversación vía cosmos.

—Sí, pero tú no tienes a Degel rondando a los alrededores.

Calvera hizo un mohín divertido. No conocía al Caballero de Acuario en persona, pero por todo lo que Kardia le había contado se hacía una idea.

—Pero tú sufres de constantes fiebres, ¿Para qué querrías una bufanda?

Kardia bufó.

—Obviamente no es para mí. ¡Es para Sasha!

—Ya veo. ¿Y no pudiste comprarla simplemente?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Para comprar se necesita dinero.

—Uhm. Ya entendí —Calvera suspiró—. ¿Y dime, como está la princesita? —preguntó. En aquel momento se echó la cobija encima y sonrió amenamente al recordar a la pequeña Athena. Ya habían pasado años desde la última vez que la vio y se preguntaba que tanto había crecido—. ¡Seguro es una chica muy guapa!

No obtuvo respuesta. No se le hizo difícil imaginarse la razón, pues Kardia a menudo se quedaba dormido luego de un rato de charla.

—¡Ese tonto siempre me despierta a media noche para preguntarme cosas y él es el que se queda dormido!

**—X—**

—Toma, te traje un regalo —dijo Kardia de manera un tanto hosca, mientras le mostraba a Sasha la bufanda. Se encontraban en el Salón del Trono.

La joven Athena parpadeó un par de veces, ligeramente confundida. Al ver que ella no reaccionaba, Kardia se apresuró a envolver la dichosa bufanda alrededor del cuello de la joven. Cabe decir que la prenda era bastante amplia y grande que llegaba a cubrir hasta el vientre de Sasha.

—¡Así no te va a dar frío con ese vestido! —dijo apresuradamente. Luego se dio la vuelta y se marchó, refunfuñando cosas que Sasha no alcanzó a oír.

La chica sólo atinó a reír, con un leve y dulce rubor en sus mejillas.

—Parece que Kardia todavía no se acostumbra a su nuevo atuendo, diosa Athena —señaló Sage, ligeramente divertido por la escena.

—Así parece ser, Patriarca —dijo la muchachita, llevándose una mano al rostro para cubrir la suave sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

**—X—**

—Calvera ¿Estás despierta?

—Mmph.

—Oye, dime algo ¿Por qué a las mujeres les crece el pecho?

Lo joven quetzal, quien se hallaba medio adormilada, abrió los ojos al escuchar semejante pregunta.

—¿Qué?

—Dije qué por qué a las mujeres les crece el pecho.

—¿Qué? —La muchacha se talló los ojos. Todavía no se hacía a la idea de que Kardia le estaba preguntando eso a media noche.

—Qué por qué a las mujeres les crece el pecho. ¡Ay, Calvera! diría que te limpiaras los oídos, pero estamos hablando mediante el cosmos, mira qué mujer tan distraída que eres…

—¡Cállate! Sólo se me hizo extraña tu pregunta, Kardia.

—¿Extraña? ¿Por qué? —preguntó el de Escorpio, con completa naturalidad.

—Uno no sólo pregunta por qué a las mujeres les crece el pecho —la mujer suspiró—. Así es la anatomía de la mujer, Kardia. Los pechos tienen la función principal de generar leche para un recién nacido, por eso crecen y se desarrollan. Cuando una mujer da a luz a un bebé lo amamanta mediante la leche que produce su cuerpo. Obviamente la mujer sólo entra en el periodo de lactancia cuando ha pasado por un embarazo. Que los pechos crezcan la ayudan a darle de comer al niño, si fueran planos como los de un hombre sería muy difícil y yo no sé por qué diablos te explico esto.

—Pero y si una mujer nunca se embaraza ¿De qué le sirve que le crezca el pecho? —continuó Kardia como si nada. Calvera pensaba que su amigo estaba pasándose de inocente.

—Tú deberías saberlo, Kardia… ¡Eres un hombre!

—¿Y eso que diablos tiene qué ver?

—¡¿Cómo que qué diablos…?! —ni siquiera pudo terminar, la plática estaba abochornándola ligeramente—. ¿Qué nunca te has fijado en el atractivo de una mujer?

—No —Calvera juraba que escuchó a Kardia morder una manzana. ¿A sí de buena era la comunicación mediante el cosmos? Ni hablar, todo se lo debía a los poderes de Quetzalcóatl.

—¿Nunca?

—Nunca.

La mujer se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se rascó, ligeramente confundida.

—¡Ah! ¡Eso significa que te gustan los hombres! —soltó, como si de una revelación se tratara. Igual Kardia le contaba como eran sus días con su amigo Degel u otro con el que a menudo iba a echar unos tragos, Manigoldo le decía. Así que no se le haría difícil imaginárselo.

—¿Me gustan los hombres? —preguntó Kardia, confundido.

—Pues sí… ¿No? Si no le miras el atractivo a las mujeres, entonces probablemente lo hagas con los hombres… ¿No?

—¿Los hombres tienen atractivo? —Kardia se rascó la cabeza. Por su lado Calvera se llevó una mano a la frente—. Bueno ¿Esto que tiene qué ver con lo que te pregunté?

—¿De verdad no entiendes, Kardia?

—No.

Calvera hizo un mohín, mientras fruncía el ceño, confundida.

—Kardia ¿Eres virgen? —preguntó, un poco apenada.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Qué estupideces, dices, Calvera! —respondió, indignado—, ¡A mí nadie me anda rezando!

La mujer recipiente de Quetzalcóatl suspiró, dándose paciencia.

—Kardia, en verdad no puedes ser tan estúpido…

Lo escuchó reírse.

—¡Sólo bromeaba, Calvera! Ya sé a lo que te referías. Sólo que no quería aceptar la respuesta… —aceptó, algo incómodo y ruborizado.

—¿Ya me vas a decir por qué estás preguntando todas estas cosas? —preguntó Calvera, mirando al cielo estrellado a través de la ventana.

Kardia se rascó la cabeza y frunció el entrecejo, fastidiado por el tema.

—Sasha ya no es una niña —empezó—. Si yo lo noté, los otros también lo van a notar y no sé, me incómoda.

Calvera amplió los ojos cuando lo escuchó decir aquello. Sin embargo, no tardó en sonreír, enternecida por la confesión de su amigo.

—¿Es eso lo que te molesta, Kardia? ¿Qué Sasha haya crecido?

—Sólo no quiero que alguien la vea de forma inapropiada —dijo, todavía fastidiado por el tema de la conversación.

—Bueno, no todos los hombres son unos patanes como tú —respondió la muchacha, con una alegre sonrisa.

—¡Oye, yo no soy ningún patán! —reclamó, cruzándose de brazos—. Soy un Caballero de Athena.

—¡Ahí lo tienes! —continuó Calvera, con la misma actitud divertida y animosa.

—¡Los Caballeros de Athena no son unos patanes! —se quejó Kardia, indignado. Las risas de Calvera sólo lo fastidiaron más.

—¡Por eso, Kardia! —escuchó como Calvera aspiraba aire luego de todas las carcajadas que había soltado—. No olvides el lugar en el que están. Tú mismo lo has dicho: los Caballeros de Athena no son unos patanes. Probablemente todos noten que Sasha ya no es una niña, pero seguro que su reacción será la que Sasha espera de ellos: respetuosa, digna. No te mortifiques demás y confía en ella y en tus camaradas.

Kardia simplemente bufó. No obstante, admitía para sí mismo que la respuesta de la joven lo había tranquilizado en cierta forma. Finalmente, Calvera era dueña de una cantina y probablemente diario tenía que atender todo tipo de clientes; incluyendo hombres indeseables, pero la joven era lo suficientemente fuerte para apañárselas sola. Sasha también era fuerte, pero tenía la ventaja de vivir en un lugar tan solemne como el Santuario.

Quizá sólo no se acostumbraba a la idea de que ya no podría divertirse con ella como antaño.

—¿Ya te dormiste? —escuchó que le hablaba, al no haberle respondido. Kardia simplemente se quedó en silencio y siguió oyendo—. ¡Ah, Kardia idiota! Sólo me despiertas para preguntarme cosas raras y luego te duermes como si nada. ¡Para la próxima que me hagas esto te aseguro que iré hasta allá a patearte el atractivo! —soltó Calvera, molesta.

—¡Me gustaría verte intentarlo! —respondió Kardia, socarrón.

—¡¿Sigues despierto?! —Calvera sintió que casi se desmayaba. La piel en sus mejillas comenzó a arderle.

—Claro que sigo despierto —respondió, disfrutando la situación— y ahora sé que alguien sí se había fijado en mi atractivo —sugirió Kardia, con una voz que a Calvera le molestó—. Pero para ser justo aceptaré que yo tampoco perdí oportunidad de mirarte el atractivo, Calvera —terminó, carcajeándose fuertemente.

—¡Argh! ¡Eres un idiota, Kardia!

Dicho de eso, Calvera simplemente apagó su cosmos y se fue a dormir. No obstante, el insomnio hizo presa de ella toda la noche y no pudo evitar pensar en Kardia más de lo que le hubiera gustado. Claro que él nunca lo sabría.

Así como ella nunca sabría que lo había puesto en una situación parecida. Kardia comenzaba a pensar que visitar a Calvera no le vendría nada mal a ambos. Finalmente, vivir intensamente era su lema personal.


End file.
